


Secret Love (Dennis Reynolds x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You and Dennis hate eachother with a passion, or do you really?





	Secret Love (Dennis Reynolds x Reader)

It was a usual Saturday night, you take a trip to the local bar Paddy's Pub. To see your dear friends: Charlie, Mac, Dee, and Dennis. You suppose you called Dennis your 'friend', though you two are seemingly at eachother's throats most of the time. Charlie claims it to be sexual tension, meanwhile you just claimed it to be a strong hate against eachother.

You push through the entrance of the door to the bar, immediately greeted by Dennis and Dee making a beverage for a customer.

You sit in your usual spot by the front table, eyeing Dennis "Hey shitface, guess who's back?" You said, smiling mischeviously as Dennis turns to you.

"Who brought the snake in?" Dennis shoots back at you, putting his hand on the table next to yours for a moment.

"Guys, guys. Can we please have one night where you're not at eachother's throats?" Dee speaks up, eyeing you two, putting her hands on her hip. 

"I'm telling you, sexual tension. You all will see. Just wait." Charlie perks up, from the other side of the room. You look over at Dennis, rolling your eyes at him "Like I'd ever have any contact with this scumbag right here." You hissed.

"Everyone finds me sexually attractive. You're just jealous of my irresistible body." Dennis stated, making your eyes want to fall out of your head by how far your eyes rolled back.

"You're not sexually attractive. You're not even remotely attractive. You look like a large piece of waded up trash from the sewer or something." You responded, grinning at him sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? Well, you look like a rat that ate that sewer garbage." Dennis snapped back, what seemed like an endless amount of hate circling around eachother for a while.

"Rats are actually pretty cute. You're delusional, Reynolds." You said, putting one of your elbows on the table.

"I would never imply that you're cute. You disgust me." Dennis said, making Dee huff at you two, as she sat back in her chair.

"I'll prove it to you how sexually attractive I am." Dennis dared, as you eyed at him once again before you could make up a proper response you hear a shout from the other side of the room.

"Please don't pull out your dick. We are begging you." Mac finally speaks up. "Exactly, we don't need to see your microscopic dick." You responded, chuckling lightly.

"I'm gonna pop off my shirt." Dennis says, smirking at you. "Dennis. Please--" Dee began to say, but before she could Dennis slowly unbuttons his shirt and slides it off.

You hesitantly looked at his chest, as a blush arised from your cheeks. You looked up at him, which he tried to make himself look as confident as ever.

"You're--you're still disgusting, Reynolds." You stuttered out, still trying to manage with a blush rising to your cheeks more and more as you felt your heart feel like it was going to beat out of your chest.

"And you're blushing." Charlie pointed out, as you tried your best to hide the blush slowly creeping up from your cheeks.

"You find me attractive now? Huh, Y/N?" Dennis teased, sliding closer to you on the table. "Shut--shut the fuck up, dumbass." You responded choking out, once again.

Dennis leaned closer to you, making eye contact with you, before gracefully smashing his lips against yours. You could hear the whole gang gasp in an almost sync.

"That sure escalated quickly." Mac commented, moving to the table closer to Charlie.

"I told you guys. Sexual tension. Nobody believed me." Charlie stated, dropping both of his arms onto the table.

You pulled away from the kiss, as you looked at Dennis in both utter confusion and amazement "That wasn't half bad as I expected." You lied, that had to be the best kiss you have had in years.

You grabbed onto his face, pulling him in for another kiss. Before pulling away, "One more thing. Fuck you, Dennis Reynolds." You said, before returning yourself to the kiss.

"Aw, they sure make a cute couple, don't they?" Dee joked, smiling as you two continued your make out session. You stayed with your friends: Charlie, Mac, and Dee for the rest of the night at the bar. Dennis ended up taking you back home, by how drunk you ended up getting. He also didn't end up taking you back to your house but his. What happened there is a completely different story though. You had a brilliant night.


End file.
